One Gay Day At Hogwarts
by TJ Robinson
Summary: One-shot. Every day at Hogwarts is strange, but some days are stranger than others.


**A/N:** So, the dominant reaction I've seen for JK's outing Dumbledore has been... well, bleak. Many het 'shippers are whining about him being gay because now he can't 'ship with the witches (in which case, I tell those people to look up Merlin Missy's article on Canon vs. Authorial Intent). Many slash writers are writing about how he's cutting himself with _Sectumsempera_ because he's depressed in one way or another in regards to his homosexuality. And bascially, I've only found one story that really deals with the happiness, light, and levity of the situation, and ironically enough, that's pretty sad, especially since it takes place after he's already dead. This is why I've written this crackfic: to "shed light" on the subject of Dumbledore's homosexuality, in all meanings of the phrase.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**One Gay Day At Hogwarts **

It was early evening, and the fading orange light of the setting sun reflected in the vast entrance hall of the Hogwarts, making the entire passage seem as though it were flaming. Professor McGonagall was striding through the hall, with her emerald robes billowing behind her and her eyes fixated on a particularly juicy book entitled _The Transfiguration Tramp _by Slyveda Swanson. The students, on the other hand, were cooped in their common rooms, animatedly sharing what apparently was an equally juicy piece of gossip that, extraordinarily enough, McGonagall had yet to hear.

Yes, it was just another strange, happy day at Hogwarts... although, as was seen by her current reading material, the peculiarity of the school seemed to affecting her slightly more than usual.

Of course, she wasn't the only one.

McGonagall, with her nose still in the book, continued to stride through the hall until she bumped into none other than Professor Dumbledore. More specifically, she bumped into him, and upon realizing what she had done, moved the book hastily from her face and down into the headmaster's backside. Extremely embarrassed – though trying (and consequently failing) not to show it – McGonagall quickly removed the book from the area and watched as the headmaster turned to face her.

However, Dumbledore appeared not to have noticed the sudden intrusion of his rear. Instead, he cheerily greeted her with a beaming smile.

"Oh, hello, Minerva! And how are you on this lovely evening?"

McGonagall, her eyes having shot straight to the floor when the headmaster had turned around, decided that he wasn't angry at her and, feeling the blood creep away from her cheeks, looked back up at him.

"Hello, Albus. I'm f—"

Professor McGonagall, usually a very articulate individual, was struck speechless at the moment by what she saw. There was Dumbledore, in all his grandeur – as headmaster of Hogwarts; as Order of Merlin, First Class; as Grand Sorcerer; as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; and as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards – wearing bright rainbow robes and a matching, particularly triangular hat.

Finally, after a moment of shameless staring, McGonagall found her mouth and spoke.

"Um, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely and replied, "Yes, Minerva?"

McGonagall, feeling her embarrassment returning with lightening speed, asked shakily, "What happened to your robes?"

She thought maybe one of the more daring students (_or hellions!_, she thought angrily) had used a color-modification charm on the headmaster's robes in celebration of the upcoming holiday season. However, her thoughts were disproved when Dumbledore laughed a hearty laugh and answered, "Oh, these old things? These have been in the back of my closet for years, and for some odd reason, today just felt like a fine day to pull them out and wear them. Do you like them?"

Having a sudden, surreal sense that she was dreaming and that all she needed to do was wake up, McGonagall stuttered, "Well... um... don't you think they're just a tad bit... _queer_?"

While it was true that Dumbledore did own a number of bizarre robes for all different occasions, this one was definitely one of the most flamboyant outfits Professor McGonagall had seen, and she believed it would most certainly leave her confused for quite a long, long time.

Dumbledore laughed again and responded, "That's the point, my dear!"

He then merrily strolled on his way to the Great Hall to greet the students for dinner, humming a soft, bouncy tune and leaving McGonagall to stand in shock, knowing that even though something had just been made perfectly clear to her, she was still very, very confused.


End file.
